


Sexist

by KasumiChou



Series: Bad Days [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri suddenly found himself staring at the roof.His body aching and sore, but more relaxed than it had been in days.If Victor had asked him what type of day it was earlier, he probably would had told him low.The constant reminder that his body wasn’t how it was meant to be, sometimes just left him in a bad mood.But right now, lying on the couch in the living room.Everything was good.All because of the boy curled up against him.





	Sexist

“Papa?”

Yuuri jolted in surprise, almost dropping the glass of water in his hands at the sudden sound. He glanced over his shoulder to see Yuri standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

To believe that little three-year-old boy that had clung to him so tightly at their first real meeting, was now a sixteen-year-old skating legend.

“What are you doing up, Kotik?” he asked while gently setting his glass down and turning to the pyjama-cladded teen. It was almost midnight and Yuuri knew neither of them should be awake at his hour.

“What are you doing up, papa?” Yuri responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Your father snores,” he stated simple.

“You sleep with him every night with no issues, papa,” Yuri stated while finally entering the kitchen.

Yuuri watched his son closely as he went to the fridge and pulled out one of those horrible fruit, energy drink concoctions that both his husband and son enjoyed. The teen quickly settled down at the kitchen counter and started at him.

“I asked you first,” he replied, earning a sigh from the teen.

“Pops has been pushing me to add a quad flip to my routine, but I can’t land one.” Yuri mumbled with an annoyed sigh, “It is driving me crazy and I can’t sleep.”

“You know if you called him pops instead of Vicchan to his face, he would die of joy, right?” Yuuri pointed out. The teen had been doing it for years, calling Victor ‘Vicchan’ to his face and ‘pops’ behind his back. It was endearing, but he knew how much Victor wanted Yuri to see him as a father instead of ‘Vicchan’.

“It would inflate his ego too much,” Yuri huffed in response.

“Is he trying to get you to add a quad flip because it was his signature move?” Yuuri questioned, deciding that the argument over calling Victor ‘pops’ could wait for another day.

“No, maybe, I don’t know,” the teen huffed.

Yuuri stared at his son, watching him sip his disgusting concoctions before sighing.

“Go grab your skating gear,” he sighed.

“What?” Yuri head perked up, staring at him in confusion.

“Skating gear, now,” he repeated.

“But the rink is closed?” Yuri questioned, confusion written on his face.

“Yura, do you want to learn a quad flip or not?” he asked. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Yuri got to his feet and hurried off.

Yuuri waited a moment before slowly following in the same direction as the teen to collected his own skating gear, hoping that it wasn’t buried in the back of the closet like last time.

* * *

“You skate?” Yuri questioned as they sat side-by-side, tying their skates up.

“I did,” he said with a nod, unable to stop the smile that came to his face as he tied his skates. They were specially made skates in the loveliest shade of blue.

He could still remember the day, it had been Christmas and Yuuri had been so insistent that they make the day all about Victor, but the Russian had ignored him and given him a Christmas present anyone. A stunning blue pair of ice skates.

“I didn’t know that,” Yuri admitted. Yuuri chuckled softly while reaching over to ruffle the teens hair while getting to his feet and stretching his arms above his head.

“I also can’t believe you have a key to the skating rink,” he heard his son mumble.

Yuuri bit back a smile, unsure if he was meant to hear that comment or not and decided to ignore it for the moment.

He stepped out onto the clean ice and did a few slow laps to get used to being in skates again. It had been years since Yuuri had been on the ice, having just been too busy running the little ballet studio Minako-sensei had opened up in America.

“Okay, old man, what now?” Yuri voice spoke from beside him, causing him to notice that Yuri was skating beside him with ease. He came to a stop and smiled at the teen.

“Show me your routine, attempting the quad flip,” he instructed, earning a nod.

He watched Yuri closely as he moved to the centre of the rink and stood still for a moment before coming to life.

Yuuri had been hesitant when Victor had suggested Yuri start skating, but the boy had been just like Victor. Yuri had taken to the ice like a natural and continued growing. Even now, there was a difference in every single one of Yuri’s movements compared to the last time he had seen the teen skate.

Yuuri saw all the mistakes before Yuri had even launched into the air, and could only sigh at he watched the blonde crash into the ice.

“See, SEE!” Yuri shouted, enraged with himself.

“Yura,” Yuuri called out, causing the teen to huff but skate over to him.

“What?” Yuri questioned while crossing his arms across his chest.

“Victor hasn’t been teaching you right,” he stated simply, earning a confused look from the teen.

“Victor’s body proportions are a lot different to yours. Victor has longer legs and therefore needs less room to prepare for a jump,” he explained, earning a confused look from the teen.

Yuuri sighed softly while giving Yuri’s shoulder a quick pat before pushing off and doing a quick half lap of the rink. Yuuri angled himself for the centre of the rink and closed his eyes as he pushed himself into the air and preformed a quad flip. He touched down on the landing, but he hadn’t really expected a perfect jump after being off the ice for so long.

“Papa!” Yuri said while skating over to him, “That was amazing, I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Did you see the difference?” he asked while running a hand through his hair in an attempt to push it out of his face. Unfortunately, without any hair products, it wasn’t going to stay.

“I mean, I guess?” Yuri responded, causing Yuuri to sigh.

“You skated, professionally,” Yuri stated, causing him to pause and glance at his son curiously.

“I mean, yeah,” he said with a shrug.

“How come I’ve never heard or seen anything about you skating? How come pops hasn’t mentioned you skating before?” Yuri questioned, causing him to hold up a hand.

“I, Yuuri, didn’t skate,” he explained. Yuri stared at him in surprise before slowly nodding his head, “And your father gets enraged whenever my skating it involved. There was some… issues.”

“Issues?” Yuri questioned with a frown.

“Just, don’t search up my skating career,” he suggested, hoping the teen would listen to him for once. “Now, let’s try and get you doing a quad flip,” he stated.

* * *

“Do you think pops will be proud?” Yuri mumbled with a yawn as they quietly entered their house at just after three in the morning. There little three-hour training session at the rink had been good, they had Yuri landing quad flips which was a lot better than what they had before. Victor would easily be able to help Yuri perfect the jump now that he could land it. After spending almost two hours on the quad flip, Yuuri had offered to help Yuri with his step sequence. The teen step sequence was very sharp and edgy, not at all graceful like it was meant to be.

“Pops will always be proud of you, even if you fail,” he pointed out with a sigh as he gently set his skating back on the armchair before popping down on the couch with a sigh.

“Yeah, but I mean like, really proud?” Yuri asked, before Yuuri could answer, a weigh dropped down on top of him, causing him to grunt slightly. There was a moment of the pair shifting around, before they both seem to relax into a comfortable position.

“Yes, Kotik, we will always be proud of you,” he mumbled while pressing a kiss to the teens head.

Yuuri suddenly found himself staring at the roof.

His body aching and sore, but more relaxed than it had been in days.

If Victor had asked him what type of day it was earlier, he probably would had told him low.

The constant reminder that his body wasn’t how it was meant to be, sometimes just left him in a bad mood.

But right now, lying on the couch in the living room.

Everything was good.

All because of the boy curled up against him.

“Love you, Yura,” he mumbled while wrapping his arms around the boy before letting his arms drift shut.

* * *

Victor was confused to say the least.

It wasn’t often that he woke up without his beautiful husband by his side.

Yuuri could sleep in a lot later than himself, not having to be at the dancing studio till nine. Victor on the other hand had to get Yuri up and at school by seven. Why schools started so early in America was beyond Victor.

He wandered into Yuri’s room to wake the teen, only to find the room empty, just like the other side of his bed.

Victor frowned in confusion while heading downstairs to see if the two most important people in his life were up and about already, which didn’t seem likely.

As Victor expected, the kitchen was dark and void of any humans, though Makkachin was waiting patiently by his bowl for breakfast.

“Soon, Makka,” Victor mumbled to the poodle while ruffling his ears. Victor headed into the lounge room, thinking it could be the only other place the pair could be.

Victor paused in the doorway and smiled at the sight in front of him.

His two Yu(u)ri’s were curled up together on the couch, jacket and shoes still on which meant the pair had gone out somewhere.

Victor paused when he spotted the familiar blue bag on the armchair which was normally stashed at the bottom of the closet he shared with Yuuri.

“They went skating without me, Makka,” he sighed to the poodle, who just wagged his tail in response.

Victor gave the dog another pat before heading into the kitchen again, decided that he could let the pair sleep a bit more while he made breakfast.

* * *

“PAPA! POPS!”

Yuuri let out a soft whine of annoyance as Victor shifted beside him and slowly sat up, causing him to crack open an eye to stare at his husband.

“Pops?” Victor mumbled confused as the door of their bedroom was kicked up by an enraged teen.

Yuuri groaned as he slowly dragged himself into an upright position as the lights were flicked on and Yuri planted himself at the end of their bed.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!” Yuri shouted while shoving his phone in their direction.

Yuuri squinted at the phone for a moment before decided that he was too tired to even try and figured out what had enraged the teen.

“Ah, yes, that would be your papas Eros program,” Victor said clearly. Yuuri groaned in annoyance, he was sick of this conversation. He had heard it hundreds of time, half of them with Victor himself.

“They gave you an eighty-four-point-three-seven. An eighty-four-point-three-seven! You had a quad in there!” Yuri shouted loudly.

“Yuuri was going to add two quads, but thought it would be better to not overdo the world record breaking,” Victor said while nudging his side.

“Can we go back to sleep?” he mumbled while glancing towards his husband.

“No, no, no, papa! You easily scored in the nineties! Maybe even in the hundreds! This, this is just sexiest!” Yuri said, causing him to sigh.

“Yes, I’ve heard it all before, Kotik. It was unfair. I was unfairly judged. Yes, I know, can I go back to sleep now?” he asked.

“No!” Yuri and Victor responded at the same time. Yuuri let out a sigh in response before turning to Victor.

“He called you pops,” he stated simply, earning a gasp from his husband. Yuuri glanced towards their son to see him staring at them with wide eyes, clearly not having picked up on the mistake until he pointed it out.

“Oh my god,” Victor mumbled, sounding a little choked up already. Yuuri tugged the blankets over himself as he laid back down in bed.

He loved his boys, he did, but he also wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Russian, these a rough translations from google
> 
> Kotik = kitten


End file.
